The Silent
by NoTailjinchuuriki
Summary: She was denied love, family, compassion and even the ability to speak. Will Nori Uzumaki ever reclaim what she's lost? No Pairings. Fem!Naruto.


**A/N: Okay I'm having a little trouble writing the next chapter of Nidaime War Hawk. It is true what they say the longer a break you take from writing a fic the more difficult it is to come back to it. A while back I opened a poll and just realized that the poll results were still up on my profile so I decided to make short fics based off of the stories in that poll starting with the most popular to the least. I'll work on these when I feel like writing but**

The Silent (Part 1)

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the Yondaime Hokage teleport away with the nine tails and Gamabunta. "Minato," the aged hokage said to himself before he felt a powerful quake. Hiruzen looked off to the distance and saw trees shaking followed by birds flying off. "There!" Sarutobi called out before turning to some of his elite ANBU. "We must support the Yondaime!" Hiruzen shouted as he slammed the bottom of his pole on the ground.

"Hold on, Hiruzen," The Sandaime heard a familiar voice say causing him to turn around.

Hiruzen spotted his old teammate, Danzo, robbed in his old war gear along with Orochimaru and a few of his ROOT agents. "Danzo?"

"I think it's best if you stay here. It won't be good for the leaf's image if we were to lose two Hokage in one night. I'll go and support the Yondaime." Hiruzen looked down at the ground and gave it some thought before bringing his eyes back up to Danzo and nodded. Danzo gave Hiruzen a nod in response before both he and his ROOT agents dashed away with a great burst of speed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Danzo arrived on the site, but was unable to interfere due to a barrier. "This is that Uzumaki's jutsu," the old War Hawk said to himself. Danzo watched as the Yondaime summoned the Shinigami and sealed away half of the chained up Kyuubi's power causing it to half in size.

"Danzo-dono look there," said Orochimaru as he pointed at what looked like a small alter.

" _A child?"_ Danzo thought for a moment before he realized what was about to happen "I see so he plans to make his child a Jinchuriki." Danzo and his subordinates watched as the Kyuubi impaled the Yondaime and his wife with its massive claw. They could tell that the Yondaime's wife was saying something, perhaps it was a few last words to her child but they could care less. After the Kyuubi was successfully sealed away, the barrier dispersed. Danzo rushed towards the child while Orochimaru checked on the Yondaime and his spouse. "Good, as expected from the Yondaime, this seal has successfully contained the fox," Danzo said after he took the child from the crib

"Danzo-dono, Kushina-sama is still alive, but I'm afraid the Yondaime is gone."

Danzo while holding the baby walked over to Orochimaru who was holding up Kushina and listened to her last words. "That girl's name is Nori Uzumaki," the young red head said weakly before all the little strength he could see in her body left her.

Orochimaru checked her pulse "she's dead," said the Sanin evenly.

Danzo turned around and said "Today we lost a Hokage, but we also gained a new weapon." Danzo looked down at the sleeping Nori. "Bring the bodies of the Yondaime and his wife back to the village," Danzo said as he began walking away.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Later after the funeral for the Yondaime along with all the other Konoha shinobi that died that day**

Danzo, now in his ROOT headquarters, examined the seal on Nori more closely and what he saw enraged him. Danzo who was normally calm walked over to a desk and shoved all of the books, test tubes and beakers on the ground. The sound of books hitting the ground and glass breaking caused the baby Nori to wake and cry. Danzo didn't stop after hearing the child wake and slammed his fist into the desk causing it to crack before punching a pipe. The now damaged pipe let out some steam which Danzo watched until his door opened.

Danzo turned to see Orochimaru barge in "Danzo-dono!" the sannin exclaimed.

"Orochimaru, would you care to have a look at the Yondaime's _seal_?" he said seal with a bit of venom in his voice.

Orochimaru walked over to the child and sat down to examine it. "Fufufu… how interesting it looks like Jiraiya's apprentice surprises me yet again. It looks like this seal completely cuts the child off from the fox's chakra. Also there's a timer seal that will keep that seal from deteriorating for another 15 years. How magnificent."

"tch I planned to have this child master her Jinchuriki powers by the time she was 10"

"Fufufu so you lost your toy before you even had a chance to play with it?" Danzo eyed Orochimaru after that comment. "Now now Danzo-sama no need to look at me like that. I understand that you prefer your shinobi to learn everything they need to know as young as possible and I agree. Teaching them combat, jutsu, strategy, politics and even the darker aspects of being a shinobi from an early age produces the best possible results."

"Say what you want to say. Don't try and butter me up," Danzo said sternly.

"Fufufu… very well, I'd like to propose something," Orochimaru looked at the child of the Yondaime before licking his lips "A little… experiment. You could say it's a bit something like your ROOT program only a bit more... fufufu drastic and starting at a much younger age."

"Hmm, I see you wish to try this method on this Jinchuriki. If it works we'll have a perfect weapon for the leaf and if it fails we just dispose of her before she turns 15."

"Precisely, with that seal in effect we don't have to worry about her mental state effecting the seal at all. We can always seal the demon fox into another vessel if this one fails."

Danzo looked down at Nori who was still crying throughout the entire conversation from the desk that he placed her on. "Tell me about this more drastic method in greater detail"

"It's simple really we start off by limiting the amount of people she'll interact with to us and the many different masters we'll have her train with, next we improve her pain tolerance by getting a little _physical,_ but we don't stop there we'll push her to both her physical and mental limits and make sure to snuff out any bit of innocence this girl has. After we break her down we will teach her every single taijutsu style we have access to and I do mean **every** taijutsu style. Throughout all of this we have to be careful not to utter a single word around her."

Danzo rose an eyebrow "Explain that last part to me."

"Fufufu… the main idea of this training is about language. You see children learn their first language quickly and easily. So, my theory is what if her first language was body language. Just imagine it the ability to anticipate anything. To see movements coming and notice subtle signs. Reacting to an action before her opponent knew they were making it. It'll be like she has her very own Sharingan or Byakugan that doesn't consume chakra."

"…and we have a child not even 2 days old yet that the rest of the village is unaware of to test your little experiment on. I assume that we limit the amount of people she interacts with to keep her loyal to us. So I'll have to be very careful in selecting her masters."

"No need. I already have people in mind."

"Ohh?"

Orochimaru ran through some hand seals and slammed his hands against the ground. A few coffins rose from the ground and opened revealing several different members of Konoha's clans. Among them were members of the Hyuuga, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Uchiha and Sarutobi clans along with the famous master Chen.

"I see you've been working on the nidaime's resurrection jutsu."

"Fufufufu there were so many samples for me to gather after the Kyuubi attack. I just couldn't help myself," the snake sannin said as he licked his lips. Orochimaru saw Danzo eye the Uchiha and answered his unspoken question "I gathered samples from that one a while back along with Master Chen. Actually, I've been experimenting with this jutsu for a while and revived Chen a few times to test the strength of my jutsu."

"And what of the Hyuuga and Uchiha? Without their dojutsu I'm afraid it's impossible for her to learn their styles."

Orochimaru smirked before saying "I wouldn't call it impossible. You see that the uchiha style requires the user to notice subtle movements and the Hyuuga style requires that the user has a full understanding of their opponent's body. Both of which are goals in this experiment."

"Very well, it seems you have everything planned out. I leave her in your hands," Danzo said before he started to walk off, but just before he stepped out of the room Danzo turned around and said one last thing "Whenever she's old enough for it I want you to modify her so that it'll be impossible for her to have children. I want to make sure that an event like that never happens again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

 **I won't be able to do any writing tomorrow so I'll finish up the next chapter of Nidaime War Hawk the day after if everything goes according to plan.**

 **Only 1500 words, forgive me for not putting too much effort into this I didn't want to get too committed to this fic without finishing my first.**

 **For those of you interested I named the female Naruto Nori because its something you can put on ramen.**


End file.
